Flush Crush: Davekat One-Shot
by DaveStriderFuckedKarkatWithAJ
Summary: When you have a Flush Crush on someone who's on the same meteor as you, it can be pretty hard to hide it. Davekat. Fluff. Rated T for ONE SWEARWORD. Lol xD. That's p much it...yeah this summary is LAME.


_**So I watching a Phan video (Danisnotonfire&AmazingPhil) and the song was David Archileda's Crush...and this happened. MEH!**_

* * *

Karkat was sitting alone on the horn pile. He was drawing in one of the empty books that were in the Library on the Meteor. He was thinking as he drew. His drawings were really good, which is odd for him. (**_A/N: I have a Head-canon where Karkat secretly draws extremely well but draws like crap to make people pity him...not in the Quadrant way either_**) He sighed and continued. The door opened and he froze. Who had entered and why were they bothering him.

"Hey Karkat." It was Dave. Karkat sat there soon relaxing and continuing his drawing. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT DAVE?" He seemed a bit nervous. "Nothing man, I was just coming to check on you for Kanaya." He soon came over to him and crawled up onto the horn pile. "What shit are you drawing this time?" Karkat slammed the book closed and shouted "NOTHING!"

Dave smirked and asked "Can I see it?" Karkats face flushed red like his blood and stammered "N-N-NO. WHA-PFFT...WHY WOULD YOU W-WANT TO S-SEE IT?" Dave noticed this and leaned closer to him. "Why are you stuttering Karkles? Something bothering you?" Karkat leaned away, soon Dave leaned closer and closer.

"DAVE...WHY ARE YOU EVEN IN HERE?" "I already told you Kanaya told me to check up on you." Karkat looked away, turning his body. "KANAYA WOULDN'T ASK YOU TO CHECK ON ME. SHE WOULDN'T REALLY BE BUSY. NOT EVEN WITH ROSE." Dave sighed, rolling his eyes under his shades. "Fine you got me. I saw you come in here with your little book and I asked Rose and she said that you were drawing so I wanted to see how shitty they were."

Karkats shoulders shook. Tears ran down the tiny trolls cheeks. "K-Karkat?" Dave pulled Karkat towards him, hugging him from behind. "Dude. Don't cry. Shh." Karkat sobbed, covering his face. Out of an odd urge, Dave kissed Karkats temple and ran his fingers through his hair. "Don't cry Karkat. Shh. Its okay." He had the troll in his lap, rocking him back and forth.

"Karkat?" Dave asked, looking at the troll laying on him. Karkats eyes fluttered open, looking up at him. "Hm?" "Dude, you fell asleep on me." Karkat blushed, soon starting to get off him. "Hey." Dave pulled him close, smiling his one pixel up smile. Karkats face got even more red. "D-D-Dave..."

Dave snickered, touching the young trolls soft face, rubbing his thumb on his cheek. He leaned close, letting the trolls eyes slip close. He was an inch away from him, soon whispering "I saw all those pictures of you and me in that book." Karkats eyes flung open, his pupils dilating. "YOU FUCKA-" Dave moved closer, pressing his lips onto the trolls.

"I didn't say that I didn't find them cute." Dave's cheeks went a soft shade of pink, darkening his light brown freckles. Karkat rubbed the back of his neck, looking away. "Karkat, can I tell you something?" Karkat looked at him, looking through his shades to his barely noticeable eyes.

"Karkat, I know you like me. Can't you just say that you do?" Karkat scrunched up a tiny bit, he didn't want to admit his feelings. "Karkat, you can tell me, I'm not going to judge you." Karkat stayed silent, soon muttering "I sorta...have a...flush crush on you." Karkat was really quiet, although not quiet enough to have Dave not hear.

Dave held Karkat close, letting him lay on him. "Its alright. I sorta think you're cute too." Karkat looked up at him, soon smiling slightly. "REALLY?" "Really." Karkat closed his eyes, starting to fall asleep.

"Hey Karkat?" Karkat looked up at him, opening his eyes "YEAH?" "Uh...I don't know anything about trolls, but...would it be fine if you...-" "YES." "Really?" "YEAH." "Oh...so you _do_ want to date or whatever?" "ITS CALLED MATESPRITSHIP BUT YEAH." Karkat closed his eyes again, soon falling asleep.

Dave rubbed the trolls head, making him purr. "What a cutie." He sighed, holding him tight.

* * *

_**I just really wanted to write some fluff. I may write a smut-fic idk. But I may write one...someday.  
**_


End file.
